Diva Kryptonite
by KiannaKitter
Summary: Kurt is skyping with Blaine during Diva week when Blaine sends him pictures and a video from the Diva performance and Kurt can't control his urges. Diva Blaine is Kurt's kryptonite, it's basically porn to him.


Kurt is sitting on Skype with Blaine a saturday night. It almost feels like it used to between them, the awkwardness that was there has slowly disappeared during the last couple of months, especially since Christmas and that little voice inside Kurt's head telling him to keep himself emotionally detached from Blaine has faded into a whisper. Blaine is going on and on about Diva week and Kurt can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. It's so Blaine, he is always so damn eager, like a puppy and it's all kinds of adorable and..._no_, Kurt stops himself..._can't think like that_ he scolds himself and tries to pay attention to what the boy on the other side of the screen is talking about and not how cute he looks...but it's hard. He tunes in just in time to hear Blaine mention a Beyonce number.

"We did Beyonce...Diva, me and the girls", he chuckles. "You should have seen it, I went Adam Lambert style in leather pants and feathers, Kurt. Red feathers! It was hysterical! And I ditched the gel and let the curls out."

All Kurt really hears are the words "leather" and "curls" and the mental image is almost too delicious to comprehend. "Please tell me there were pictures", he breathes out, eyes bright.

Blaine laughs and says: "Tina took some, a lot actually." He continues: "I can send them to you and I have something even better, video".

"There's video?" Kurt gulps, trying to hide his excitement.

"Yep, also courtesy of Tina, she was practically stalking me with her camera...I wonder what that's about? Seemed a little weird...anyway, she emailed it to me and I am forwarding it to you now."

Just as he says it Kurt hears a loud "ping" indicating that he has mail and as he pulls up his inbox there's an email from Blaine entitled: "Diva off", Kurt licks his lips. "Got it", he says.

"Good. Look, I have to run, but talk to you later, okay?" Blaine asks.

"Sure, see ya", is all Kurt has time to say and then Blaine ends the call.

He sits and stares at the email for a long time, trying to prepare himself for what's attached to it. He has a feeling it's gonna be good. _No_, again he has to stop himself from going down that trail of thought. _We are just friends, he is just my friend, my interest in this is purely...platonic_. Except it's not, but he won't admit that to himself.

He opens the email and clicks on the first picture and there he is, Blaine in all his glory, walking down a runway like a freaking rock star...

"_The Warblers, they're like rock stars_", the memory washes over him and he realises that Blaine has always had this cocky diva attitude inside of him, hiding beneath that blue blazer and gelled helmet he calls hair, Kurt just never realised it until now. _What else don't I know about him_? He wonders and everything about Blaine suddenly feels fresh and exciting and new in ways he never thought possible.

Kurt checks out his outfit closely, Blaine is wearing black leather pants, what looks like a red leather shirt with studs along with red feathers. His hair is free with curls framing his beautiful face and Kurt could have sworn there was even a hint of eyeliner. _And holy shit_! If that isn't the hottest he has ever seen Blaine, he doesn't know what is. _Why couldn't you have let your hair out while we were dating? _He asks himself. _I missed out_, he pouts at the unfairness of it all.

He opens a few more pics showing Blaine doing all these sexy poses. A song pops into his head suddenly while studying the pictures a little too intensely. "_I am a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk, yeah on the catwalk, yeah. I shake my little tush on the cat__walk_". And he can't help but smile to himself at his own silliness. Except it isn't really silly because Blaine has always been a stunner, not just to him but to pretty much everyone who's ever met him and could totally be a model, despite his height if he wanted to, because Blaine has that x-factor. Kurt's known that since he first saw him sing "Teenage Dream". He sighs at the memory and decides to watch the video realising as soon as it starts playing, that he wasn't prepared for it.

Blaine is fierce. He is walking down that runway to the music like it's nobody's business and the sight of him goes straight to Kurt's groin. He feels heat building too fast in his lower region and is unable to stop it. Because Blaine is just too delicious for words and it's been a while since he got off and "_Fuck fuck fuck_!" He needs release. His hard cock pulsing in his pants screaming to be touched and he thanks the powers that be, that Rachel isn't home and that he has the apartment to himself. He knows he shouldn't do it, but damn it, if Diva Blaine isn't his kryptonite, then nothing is. There is no way around it.

He opens his pants and starts stroking his cock slowly after putting the video on repeat, an unending circle of Blaine on his screen; walking, posing, turning, his hair wild and untamed, his gaze confident and intense and for a moment it's like he is staring directly into Kurt's soul and Kurt can't look away even if he wanted to. He's mesmerized by the gorgeous boy on his screen. Just like the first time he saw him. And as he palms himself faster and faster, closing his eyes, his breath becoming more rapid...all he can think is: "_Blaine, Blaine, oh Blaine_", as he lets out a loud moan and spills out over his own hand, coming down from his orgasm. He takes a few deep breaths before he opens his eyes and is surprised that he is actually seeing stars. _Wow...just wow_.

He is aware that what he's just done...jerking off to pictures and video of his hot ex-boyfriend would quality as anything but platonic, probably even wrong, but he pushes the thought as far away as he can while promising himself that Blaine will never find out about it. Then a thought occurs to him and he is honestly surprised that he would even think it. Doesn't seem like him. But maybe they could be a little more, just a tiny bit...like...friends with benefits? It seems to be a popular arrangement here in New York...these non exclusive relationships, he thinks about Rachel and Brody.

Kurt glances once more at the pictures. _Oh hell yes_, he definitely has to find out how Blaine feels about that idea at Mr Shue's wedding in two weeks. It couldn't hurt, could it? It wouldn't mean they would be getting back together, because..._they are just...friends_...who might fool around a little bit, it's not like he is dying to hold him again, feel him again, kiss him again, it would all be innocent fun. It wouldn't mean anything. He definitely isn't desperate to get his hands on Blaine again and call him his, no way, of course not. That is not what this is all about, not a chance, nope. _Just friends...perhaps with benefits._

As he stands and walks to the bathroom to clean himself up he ignores the little voice at the back of his head going: "Denial, denial, denial" and doesn't catch himself humming "Teenage Dream" in the shower.

Instead he thinks about Blaine and cars and backseats and fun possibilities.


End file.
